


Is it too obvious?

by GreatMarta



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie, cucumber, implied Enrique/Luisa, poor Enrique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatMarta/pseuds/GreatMarta
Summary: A man comes to the Rivera Shoemakers looking for an Enrique Rivera. He is armed.





	Is it too obvious?

When a potential customer appeared at the counter of the Rivera Zapateria, Gloria took it upon herself to greet him.

“Buenos Dias, Señor. What can we do for you today?” she asked, donning her most charming smile.

“I’m looking for an Enrique Rivera” said the man. “I was told he works here”

“He does indeed” said Gloria. Suspecting her brother didn’t hear the exchange from his station, she turned and yelled into the workshop: “Enrique! Somebody’s here to see you!”

Enrique looked up in surprise. He wasn’t expecting visitors. Curious, he headed to the counter. At first glance, the person who asked for him was not anybody he knew, or even remembered seeing. This was odd.

“Yes?” asked Enrique cautiously.

The stranger inspected him with a critical eye. “Enrique Rivera?”

“Si” confirmed Enrique, doing his best to suppress the discomfort forming in his gut. “I don’t believe we met, Señor…?”

The man smiled. It was a nasty smile, one that would have suited a mischievous boy planning a particularly mean prank. He then lifted his arms, honoring Enrique with a good view of the object he held in one of his hands.

Namely a cucumber.

A big, long, thick cucumber.

“This is you” the man indicated the vegetable, maintaining eye contact with Enrique.

The shoemaker could do nothing but stare. “Umh?”

“And this,” the man continued, “is what I’m going to do if you ever hurt my daughter”

He grabbed the cucumber in both hands and cracked it into halves.

Enrique pulled back, the sound piercing his brain and jolting down his spine. His life flashed before his eyes and for a moment he thought he would faint.

Luisa’s father. This man was Luisa’s father. She did mention her parents would be visiting soon, and she would like them to meet him, but he assumed they would arrange a quiet dinner or something. Facing his girlfriend’s father without her assistance was not an option he had considered. Jesus Christ and Holy Saints.

As the shoemaker broke into cold sweat, his potential father-in-law studied him vigilantly. “Do we have an understanding, boy?” he asked in a bleak tone.

Enrique nodded hastily.

Apparently, that was enough to convince the older man that his job was done. He switched his expression to that of undisturbed cheerfulness and – who’d have thought! – extended his hand to Enrique. “I’m Migs. Short for Miguel Luis”

“…Enrique Rivera” muttered Enrique anxiously. He somehow managed to shake the hand that was offered to him, but was still struggling to comprehend what was going on.

“Sorry for disturbing you at work” said Migs without a hint of regret. “I just couldn’t resist checking out Luisa’s latest catch. You aren’t much to look at, but well, there aren’t that many of us handsome guys in the world” he chuckled. “Anyway, my wife and I would like to interrogate you properly, so we’ll be expecting you at dinner tonight. Luisa’s place. Judging by what I found in her garbage bin, you know the way”

Not waiting for a reply, Miguel Luis turned around and walked off, whistling a happy tune.

Amazingly, not a single chancla flew his way. All the available Riveras were too stunned to move.

Also, they couldn’t help diverting most of their attention to the two halves of cucumber that Miguel Luis had left on the counter.


End file.
